Of Half Sisters, Lieutenants and new Gundam's
by Stormshadow7
Summary: What if Mu La Flaga had a half sister he didn't know about? And what is the Gryphon? Why is the Gundam Storm so different from the Strike? Read and Find out! :)


Kiera La Flaga, the lost half sister of Mu La Flaga and pilot of the Gundam Storm sighed as she watched the battle the Gryphon was currently engaged in; on the screen next to her bed in the med bay. Wincing slightly as her surrogate sister Aria was blasted backwards in her Gundam, Kiera tiredly started to close her eyes to sleep. Until she noticed something approaching on the screen.

So hitting her communications button, she called the bridge " Captain! Check the radar! There's something approaching from the left of us!"

================On the bridge=======================

"Captain! Check the radar! There's something approaching from the left of us!" Kiera's voice called over the com. The captain, named Shay Nicoli nodded for Ensign Murosha to do so.

Five minutes later, Murosha said" Its the Archangel, sir!" causing sighs of relief to ring throughout the cockpit. Two minutes later, the ship they were fighting against seemed to get the idea that they were outnumbered and retreated.

Once that was done, Captain Nicoli opened communications to the Archangel and said " Captain Ramius. Good to see you. " Nodding, Ramius introduced herself properly and asked for permission to come aboard.

Giving it, the Captain headed for the hanger to meet the Captain of the Archangel and the Lieutenant.

===================Hanger=========================

Once in the hanger, and the shuttle had landed Nicoli stepped forward to greet theit guests. " Welcome, I'm Captain Shay Nicoli. This is Ensign Shawn Muroshi. I apologies for my Lieutenant, but she was injured and cannot be here to welcome you. " Shay said softly.

Ramius smiled softly, before nodding and saying " I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel. This is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, my second in command and pilot of the Moebius Zero. To my right is our Gundam pilot, Kira Yamato of the Gundam Strike. "

Smiling, the Captain of the Gryphon opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden someone yelled " No! La Flaga! Your not going out there" before it descended into another language.

Turning around, Shay yelled " Aaron! What the heck is going on?" There was a pause, then a man with brown hair walked around the corner looking worried.

" Sorry, Captain. But it she Lieutenant..She insists on taking the Storm out even though she is injured.." Aaron said, frowning as he glanced backwards worriedly. Then all of a sudden, there was a roar, and Shay swore before he opened his com link. " Lieutenant! You have no authorization to take that thing out! I am ordering you to stop, now!" He snarled at her.

Kiera seemed to pause for a minute, then simply continued a if in battle mode. " Sir? I think she's delirious.." Aishia's voice said hesitantly, causing the Captain to pause. " It would make sense.." he pondered. Then snapped, " Alright! Alex, Mckayla! Bring her back, but don't destroy her machine." Shay said.

" Hai!" And with that , the two launched after the delirious pilot who was fighting a imaginary war.

Turning back to his guests, Nicoli wasn't suprised to see them gaping at him. " La Flaga?" Mu asked shocked. " Yes. Her full name is Kiera Alexis La Flaga, Lieutenant of the Earth Forces Gryphon and Pilot of the Gundam Storm. She is your younger half sister I believe. Although I do not know the true story." Nicoli said shrugging.

Shocked speechless, Mu just nodded and watched as the redhead was helped up to the medbay, unaware that his captain had decided to stay with the Gryphon for a while.

=====================3 days later====================

Kiera struggled to sit up as she opened her eyes, only to find a blond haired man's head lying on top of her. "Um.." She tried to say, as he sat up when he felt her wake up.

" Oh, thank god!" He hugged her tightly, before letting go quickly. " Sorry..I.. Um..I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the Archangel." Blushing slightly, Kiera murmured " S'kay. " Then louder, said" Lieutenant Kiera La Flaga, of the Gryphon."

Mu smiled slightly at her shyness and said, " Its fine. Um..Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kiera shook her head and looked up saying " Go ahead."

"Thanks..first how old are you?" He asked quietly causing her to gape at him. Then snickering Kiera said, " I'm currently twenty two." Raising his eyebrows, Mu though ' I'm seven years older then her..how?' Before he asked, "You parents? Who are they?"

"I believe my mother died when I was four. I have no idea what her name was, just that she was married to your father. However, I believe I father was Al Da Flaga's younger brother, who was a coordinator." Kiera shrugged, having not known her parents or family. "I apologies, Lieutenant; however I did not know my family as I was thrown into a Military academy as soon as I could walk."

"I see. " Mu started before he said " Excuse me.." and floated off.

==================Hallway near the hanger================

Mu sank to the floor against the wall, as he tried to think of just what this meant for him. Sighing, softly the pilot let his head rest against the wall frustratedly.

Ten minutes later, this was how Murrue found him as she came to sit beside him calmly. "Mu?" the captain asked quietly, making him look at her. Sighing the blond, spoke "I don't know what to do. I want to let her in..to be a family..but..I don't know how..and I feel so betrayed.."

Murrue smiled softly as she put an arm around his shoulders, hugging him lightly. " Mu, that's part of being family. But the hard part is trying. Let her know what's on your mind. I don't think its her fault and I know you don't either. " the Captain spoke gently.

Mu sighed again and nodded, before making his way back to the medbay.

===================Medbay=======================

Kiera glanced up, sighing slightly as Mu walked in looking nervous before he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I..I'm sorry for how I reacted..it's just I never really got to know my parents really well either.. So I'm not that great at the family thing.." Mu apolized quietly. Smiling softly, Kiera placed a hand on his forearm and said" Then we'll learn together. That sound ok?"

Startled all Mu could do was nod before she launched herself at him happily, as she hugged him.


End file.
